Magic Wheel
The Magic Wheel is a utility in Zombies mode of Call of Duty: Infinite Warfare. It gives the player a random weapon much like the Mystery Box or 3D Printer. Overview The Magic Wheel is a large roulette wheel with a transparent, blue colored beam emitting from it into the sky to show the players its location. There are glowing lights upon the front of the wheel, with bright neon text saying "Magic Wheel". For The Beast from Beyond, there are several screens throughout the facility and theater that show the location of the wheel, due to the majority of the map being indoors. When the wheel is spun for 950 points, music will play as the weapon changes type upon the middle of the wheel. Weapons may vary across maps due to some guns being in the wheel in one map and being in the wheel in others. The Magic Wheel is plugged into the wall via an electrical cord. In a Magic Wheel spawn location where the Magic Wheel is not currently present, there is instead a deactivated Magic Wheel with a notice on the front saying "Out of Order". When the player rolls a plush doll, it means the current Magic Wheel is used up and will teleport to a different spawn location. When the doll appears, the player will remark its location movement as a laughing noise is heard. The space man doll and the Magic Wheel will shoot up into the sky, removing the beam, and refunding the player's points. Use In order to spin the Wheel, the player must be next to the Wheel and press and hold the 'use' button. When activated, the available weapons will randomize until a weapon is chosen. This process takes about four to five seconds. If the weapon is not picked up within ten seconds, the Wheel will reset and it will be able to be spun again in two seconds. It costs 950 points to use, regardless if the player takes the weapon or not. If the player receives the space man doll, the player will receive a refund and the Wheel will relocate somewhere else on the map. If a player receives the Fire Sale power-up, all Wheel spawns will be occupied and the price for a weapon will be 10 points, but only for 30 seconds. If a player in the match has Director's Cut, all weapons will be upgraded once. Wonder Weapons are aslo available in the map they are in, being upgraded once. In Attack of the Radioactive Thing and The Beast from Beyond, the player may re-acquire their spawn weapon (Kendall 44 and OSA, respectively) from the wheel. Spawn Locations Zombies in Spaceland * Journey Into Space ** Located next to an Erad wall buy, directly next to a barrier and the Escape Velocity trap. ** Located outside the Bumper Cars trap, near a Ticket Vendor. (Possible Initial) ** Located underneath the Star Mission trap. * Astrocade ** Located on the top ledge of the Arcade, near a Portal. ** Located on the catwalk that joins the Arcade to the Roller Coaster. (Possible Initial) * Polar Peak ** Located on the second floor, near the Quickies machine, a Power Switch and entrance to the Roller Coaster. (Possible Initial) * Keplar System ** Located on the top of the slide. ** Located in front of the Moonlight Cafe area, next to a Power Switch and a Souvenir Coin Machine. (Possible Initial) ** Located above the Bombstoppers machine, near the Alligator Head. Rave in the Redwoods *Spawn Cabin **At the second floor, on the balcony on the left after going up the stairs, next to the Banshee **In the basement, next to Power Switch *White Tail Beach **On a small platform in the middle of the water (Possible Initial) *Thunderbird Amphitheatre **Opposite the big bonfire *Recreation Area **Next to the totem pole and the door, across from Quickies (Possible Initial) *Mess Hall **Outside the Mess Hall, next to the campfire (Possible Initial) *Owl and Wolf Camp **Opposite the RPR Evo Shaolin Shuffle *Spawn Subway **Opposite from the ticket booth (ATM) *Rooftops **On the roof, near the Erad and electric trap *Alleyway **In alleyway next to Mule Munchies *Park **Next to the table to build the Lava Lamp (Possible Initial) *Inferno Room **On the roof of the building, near Quickies (Possible Initial) **Next to a buyable door, opposite the Pink Cat Club *Second Subway **In the second subway at the top of some stairs Attack of the Radioactive Thing *Power Station **Outside the power station, opposite a zombie window *Town **In the town, opposite Tuff 'Nuff and near Change Chews *Trailer Park **Next to restrooms *Motel **Next to the TF-141 *TV Station **Outside, near Bang Bangs *Forest **Near Racing Stripes *Drive-In Theatre Entrance **Near some buses next to Erad The Beast from Beyond *Spawn Room **Below the portal, next to some stairs *Water Treatment Area **Next to the Karma-45 *Cargo Bay **Outside cargo bay, in the hallway and next to Proteus sniper rifle **In the cargo bay, under the entrance's platform *Operations Center **Opposite R3K and Bombstoppers *Outside facility **Next to G-Rail *Afterlife Theatre (Outside Film) **In the theatre hall, opposite the VPR **Outside the theatre, across from the KBS Longbow next to bridge piece **Outside the theatre, next to the M.2187 and Racin' Stripes *Afterlife Theatre (after The End? fight, before the Mephistopheles fight) **Magic Wheel here is free, all weapons are upgraded twice Gallery Magic Wheel Off IW.png|The Magic Wheel when it is not present at a spawn location. Category:Call of Duty: Infinite Warfare Zombies Utilities